Can't Wait Until Tonight
|year = 2004 |position = 8th (Final) |points = 93 (Final) |previous = "Let's Get Happy" |next = "Run & Hide"}}"Can't Wait Until Tonight" was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2004 in Istanbul, performed Max. It was written by Stefan Raab, who had previously written the country's 1998 Contest entry "Guildo hat euch lieb!" by Guildo Horn and had himself represented the country at the 2000 Contest in Stockholm with the song "Wadde hadde dudde da?", finishing in 5th place. Due to the introduction of the semi-finals, the country became a member of the "Big Four", so it automatically qualified for the final, where it finished in 8th place with 93 points. Lyrics English/Turkish= Don’t wanna talk about the way I am I only try to make you understand That my affection is so really true And my heart has started thumpin’ since I met you I just can’t wait until tonight, baby Till I have you by my side, baby I just can’t wait until tonight, baby For being with you Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… for being with you First time I saw you, it just knocked me down The way you smiled has turned my life around I never thought that it would catch me so I’ll get my head together and I want you to know Bekleyemem akşama kadar, canım Seni kollarımda tutmak için, canım Bekleyemem akşama kadar, canım Seninle olmak için Oh whoa… oh whoa… True love won’t be afraid of no one True love can lead us through the day Oh, I’ll get my head together And I want you to say I just can’t wait until tonight, baby Till I have you by my side, baby I just can’t wait until tonight, my baby For being with you Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting For being with you |-| Translation= Don’t wanna talk about the way I am I only try to make you understand That my affection is so really true And my heart has started thumpin’ since I met you I just can’t wait until tonight, baby Till I have you by my side, baby I just can’t wait until tonight, baby For being with you Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… for being with you First time I saw you, it just knocked me down The way you smiled has turned my life around I never thought that it would catch me so I’ll get my head together and I want you to know I just can’t wait until tonight, baby Till I have you in my arms, baby I just can’t wait until tonight, my baby For being with you Oh whoa… oh whoa… True love won’t be afraid of no one True love can lead us through the day Oh, I’ll get my head together And I want you to say I just can’t wait until tonight, baby Till I have you by my side, baby I just can’t wait until tonight, my baby For being with you Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting Doo doo doo doo doo… just been waiting For being with you Videos Max Mutzke - Can´t Wait Until Tonight (official Video) Max - Can't Wait Until Tonight (Germany) 2004 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2004 Category:Germany in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Four